Misty Starbucks and the mask
by dec181985
Summary: Misty Starbucks had a rough life. Her parents disowned her and when she was abducted by aliens they sent her back because their leader thought she was too ugly. Then she finds a mask and uses it to get revenge.
1. How it all began

On a time like no other, there was a girl named Misty Starbucks, who was 21 years old, walking to the library to check out some books on different cultures.

You see, she liked to read about how other people lived back in the day.

As she was looking, she saw a book about Norse mythology and decided to check it out among other books.

After going to the library, she decided to go to the store to buy some bleach to dye her hair.

She had dark red hair and she wanted it blonde with blue streaks.

After getting home, she went into the bathroom to bleach her hair.

After she was done, she sat down to read the book about Norse mythology.

When she got to the page about the mask of Loki, it caught her attention.

She read about how it gave people the power to do anything they wanted.

As she got got done reading, a big smile formed on her face.

She remembered seeing a mask like that at a museum.

After putting the book down, she rushed out of her house and headed towards the museum.

She wanted the mask so she could get her revenge on all the bullies who tortured her in school.

When she got to the museum, she saw a sign with an arrow saying, "This way to the mask of Loki."

When she noticed there were no guards around, she headed to the spot where the mask of Loki was.

She saw another sign saying, "Steal me."

So she picked it up and walked out of the museum.

As she got home, she looked at the mask with disappointment.

"Why would they have the original mask at a museum? I bet this is just a piece of wood," she said, tossing it into garbage.

She saw it was getting dark and she thought she saw a green glow coming from the garbage can.

She fished the mask out of the can and looked at the mask again.

"Well, maybe, I'll try it on just to see if it's the right one," she said, bringing it to her face.

As the mask got closer to Misty's face it jumped out of her hands and latched onto her face.

"Help me!" Misty started to scream, but no one could hear her.

She was now spinning in a tornado destroying everything in her path.

When the tornado stopped, Misty looked different she was before.

For starters, her face was a bright green color.

She had longer hair, and she was wearing the same outfit Sakura Haruno wore in the Naruto series.

"Smokin'!" Misty said, as she looked in the mirror, which was in the bathroom.

"Man, I look good and I thought it was a fake. How stupid of me! Now to test it out," She said, leaving her house.

While she was heading out, she remembered other things.

One thing was her parents disowned her after the fact that she was making more money than they were and the fact she wasn't into guys because she liked other girls.

The other thing was she was abducted by aliens when she was younger and their leader, Gargantua, threw her out because she thought she too ugly.

"I'll get those guys back too, if it's the last thing I do," Misty said, walking into the night. 


	2. Mistys revenge

When Misty got to town, she saw a group of boys that looked familiar.

Then, she remembered who they were.

They were the bullies that bullied her in school and she was ready to get her revenge.

Then, she saw a girl a little younger than she was and she was being harassed by the bullies.

"Okay guys, get ready to feel my wrath!" Misty said, getting ready to pounce.

When one of the bullies saw her, he pulled out a knife.

"You're going to die, you freak!" he said, holding the knife in his hand.

When she got closer to the bully, he jabbed her with the knife which she turned into a banana.

"Why, thank you! I needed a little potassium in my diet," she taunted, making the bully madder than he already was.

He lunged at her, but before he knew it, she had grabbed his underwear and pulled it over his head.

Before the other bullies saw her, they too had their underwear over their heads.

When Misty looked directly at the girl, her head turned into a wolf's head and she started to whistle.

"Hey good looking, what's your name?" Misty asked, still looking at the girl.

"My name is Mya Lipchitz, thanks for saving me," she said, looking at her.

"It was my pleasure. By the way, my name is Misty," Misty told her, a big smile forming on her face.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you," Mya said, winking at her.

"It's very nice to meet you, too," Misty said, winking back.

Then, Misty grabbed Mya's hand and headed home.

When she got there, she sat Mya down on a chair.

"Will you wait for me until I get back?" Misty asked.

"I'll be right here," Mya told her.

Soon after, Misty left her home and began to look around.

She headed to her parents' house to teach them a lesson.

When she got there, she hid in the closet and waited for them to get home.


	3. The masked Gargantua

When we return to Misty, we find her still in the closet.

Soon after, her parents arrive home and her father opens the closet to find Misty.

"Who the heck are you?" her father asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Misty said, lunging at him.

"Joe, be careful," her mother told her father.

"I'll try, Angie!" Joe told her mother.

Quick as a cheetah, Misty grabbed Joe's underwear and pulled it over his head.

"How dare you do that to my husband," Angie said, grabbing a shotgun from the closet.

Misty started bouncing across the room like a maniac.

"Hold still," Angie said, firing the gun.

Misty kept bouncing until she bounced out the window.

When Misty left, Angie found a box in front of her.

When she opened the box, a pie on a spring came out and hit her in the face.

When Misty was done, she spun around until she was dressed as Supergirl and started flying around until she found a spaceship.

Misty knew it belonged to Gargantua, and flew into a open hatch.

"I've been waiting for you, my dear," Gargantua said,  
talking to Misty.

Just then, Gargantua's robot assistant, Sal came in and started acting all hyper.

"I saw a squirrel! I saw a squirrel!" Sal said, as she approached her master.

"Enough!" Gargantua shouted.

Soon after, Misty got to the controls and made the spaceship crash.

When she got off, she headed home.

When she got home, she took off the mask and went to sleep.

Mya, who was still sitting in the chair, got up and went to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Gargantua used her radar to find where Misty lived.

When she got there, she went into Misty's room and grabbed the mask.

After she left, she got aboard her ship.

While aboard, she raised the mask to her face.

It jumped out of her hands and latched onto her face.

Then, she started spinning around in a tornado knocking everything off the ship.

When the tornado stopped, Gargantua looked totally different.

For starters, her face was a bright green color.

She was wearing a light blue bikini.

She had fingers like snakes and spiders in her hair.

When she got to a mirror, she looked excited.

"Smokin'!" Gargantua said, liking her new look.

Just then, she remembered all the good aliens that wanted to make peace with the humans.

"I will destroy them all!" she said, heading toward her home planet


	4. Gargantuas plan

When we return to Gargantua, we find her heading for her home planet.

When she got there, she saw a bunch of aliens gathered around in the middle of town.

Then, she headed to the front of the line.

While she was heading for the front, she was mauled by more aliens.

"Ooh, you'll pay for that!" she said, when she got to the front of the line.

"What are you doing here?" one of the aliens asked.

"Who are you?" another asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Gargantua said.

She got to her ship, she got aboard, and turned on all the missiles and got ready to fire them.

"Now to destroy your miserable planet," she said, firing all the missiles.

Soon after, the planet blew up destroying all the aliens on it.

Then she went to more planets and destroyed them too.

A few moments later, she remembered what Misty did to her ship.

"Now it's time to get my revenge on that human girl," she said, heading to Misty's home.

When, Misty heard a noise outside her home, she liked out the window and saw a familiar spaceship.

Mya came out of the bathroom, washing her black hair, with white streaks in it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Gargantua's back," Misty said, pointing at the spaceship.

Then, Gargantua got off the ship, and Mya noticed her green face.

"We have to get the mask off her face," Mya told Misty.

"I know, but how?" Misty said, as Gargantua headed towards her home.


	5. Myas masking

When we return to Misty, we find her trying to figure out how to get the mask off of Gargantua.

Then, she got an idea.

As Gargantua approached Misty's home, she was just looking for the right moment to get her revenge.

"You're going down, little girl," Gargantua said, getting ready to attack.

"What's the matter, can't beat me without the mask on?" Misty asked, mocking her.

"Huh?" Gargantua asked, a little confused.

"Do you know how to beat me without the mask or are you just scared?" Misty asked, still mocking her.

"Scared, who you calling scared?" Gargantua asked, angrily.

"If you're not scared, try beating me without the mask on," Misty said, challenging her.

"Okay, I will," Gargantua said, getting ready to remove the mask.

Gargantua reached towards her face and pulled the mask off.

Mya grabbed the mask and ran as fast as she could.

"After her!" Gargantua said, calling forth her minions.

Just then, all of Gargantua's minions came forth and blocked Mya from all sides making it hard for her to go anywhere.

Seeing there was no way to go, Mya brought the mask to her face.

Soon after that, Mya's body started spinning around in a tornado.

When the tornado stopped, we find a brand new Mya.

For starters, Mya's face was a bright green color.

Her hair was longer than before, she had on the same outfit as Kureha Suzuka from Tokko.

When she got to a mirror, she looked at her reflection.

"Smokin'!" she said, liking her new look.

After she got done admiring her new look, Gargantua's minions surrounded her again.

Mya turned into a bowling ball, knocking all of Gargantua's minions out.

"Now that's what I call a strike!" Mya said, moving onto Gargantua.

Gargantua looked scared.

"Don't you worry Gargantua, you're next!" Mya said, getting ready to attack.


	6. Angies masking

When we return to Mya, Misty and Gargantua, we find Gargantua heading back to her ship.

Once inside, she launched all her missiles at Mya.

Mya jumped on the spaceship and started running in circles.

When she jumped off, she changed into a baseball player and sent the spaceship flying.

Misty than grabbed Mya's face and took the mask off.

It landed in front of them.

Mya and Misty decided to get rid of it.

So they went to a nearby river and tossed it in.

When we return to Joe and Angie's house, Angie decided to go for a walk by the river.

Once she got there, she saw something in the river and fished it out.

"What a strange looking mask, I think I'll take it home with me," Angie said, taking the mask back home.

Once there, she decided to take a shower to clear her head.

She washed her blonde her with shampoo and conditioner.

When she got out of the shower, she decided to take one last look at the mask.

When she picked up the mask, she noticed an odd glow.

Then, she brought it to her face.

When the mask touched her skin, it made a sucking sound making her pull it away.

Soon after that, she saw it glow again and brought it to her face again.

The mask jumped out of her hands and latched itself onto her face.

She tried to pull it away again, but couldn't causing her body to spin around in a tornado.

When the tornado stopped, we find a new and improved Angie.

Angie's hair was longer, and her face was a bright green color.

She had on a bikini just like Sena Kashiwazaki from the Haganai series.

Just then, she ran to a mirror to look at her reflection.

"Smokin'!" She said, happily looking at her reflection.

Soon after, her husband came in and looked at his new wife.

"Angie, is that you?" Joe asked, unable to take his eyes off her.

"Yes, it's me, and I want another baby," Angie said, forcing him on the bed.

Joe just looked at her with a frightful look on his face.

He knew he had nowhere to run to now.

Angie was going to get her way whether Joe liked it or not


	7. Angies secret

When Joe saw Angie, he was confused.

"Another baby, what are you talking about?" Joe asked, frightened.

"Since you forced me to kick out our daughter, I think it's only fair to give me another baby," Angie told him.

"Hey, kicking Misty out was your idea," Joe said.

"You mean you never wanted to disown our daughter either?" Angie asked.

"Well, let's go see our daughter!" Joe insisted.

"Good idea," Angie said, grabbing him.

When they find Misty's place, they knock on the door.

Misty answers the door only to see her parents.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"We came to see you," Angie answered.

"But you disowned me," Misty said.

"We never meant to, and if you come with us, we'll make it right," Joe said.

"No I like it here, and I'm here to stay," Misty told them.

"You little brat, you're coming with us whether you like it or not," Angie said.

Just then, Mya comes into the room and looks at Angie.

She sneaks behind Angie and pulls off the mask.

The mask flies out of her hands, and Misty dives for it.

Trying to get ahold of the mask, it flies out of her hands and lands right on her face.

Misty's body starts spinning around in a tornado knocking everything over in her path.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Misty.

Misty's hair was in pigtails, she had the same outfit that Yukari Sakuragi wore in Another.

When she looked in the mirror, she had a big smile on her face.

"Smokin', man it's good to be back. Somebody stop me!" Misty said, with a big smile on her face.

"Misty, you're that green faced freak that attacked us?" Joe asked, a confused look on his face.

"That's right," Misty said, smiling.

"Never mind, we were right to disown you," Angie said, an angry look on her face.

"Don't ever come back, we're going home," Joe said.

"Why would I ever come back, I hate you guys," Misty said, angrier than she ever was before.

As they left, Misty took off the mask and started crying.

Mya tried to cheer her up but nothing was working.

Misty was so mad, she threw the mask and it broke in half.

Mya picked up one half, and Misty picked up the other.

They both brought their half to their faces causing their bodies to spin around in tornadoes.

When they stopped spinning, they looked at the other half of their faces and screamed.

Half of Misty's face was green wearing the same outfit she wore the mask for the first time and had the same long hair as before.

Same with Mya's face, it was half green wearing the same outfit as before with the same long hair.

"Hey, babe how about we show our other halves how to have fun," the other half of Misty's face said.

"I'm in," the other half of Mya's face said.

Misty and Mya tried to stop them from going outside but it wasn't working.

As they left, Gargantua came out of nowhere and trashed Misty's home.

Misty and Mya were just caught up with their own troubles to notice.


	8. Gargantua vs the two half masks

When we return to Misty and Mya, we find them in a casino gambling.

Just then, Gargantua came in and trashed the whole place.

"She can't do that to us," Misty's masked half said.

"Let's get her," Mya's masked half said.

"Wait," Misty's other half said.

"Try to think this through," Mya's other half said.

Their masked halves didn't listen and went after Gargantua to stop her from wreaking havoc.

After they found Gargantua, they decided that they needed to get her back to her spaceship.

Their masked halves turned into a pitcher and a batter.

Mya's masked half threw the ball and Misty's masked half hit it knocking Gargantua back to her spaceship.

After Gargantua left, Misty and Mya grabbed their faces and tore the two mask halves off and put them back together.

Then, they headed back home.

After getting back home, they found their place a mess.

After cleaning up the mess, they decided that they needed to get rid of the mask.

"We have to hide it somewhere no one will ever find it," Misty said.

As she went to hide it, she tripped causing the mask to go flying out of her hands.

Mya grabbed it, but it slipped out of her hands and landed right on her face causing her body to spin around in another tornado.

When the tornado stopped, we find Mya masked once again.

She was wearing the same outfit that Sakura Haruno wore in Wandaba Style.

"Oh, it feels so good to be back," Mya said.

"Mya, you need to take that mask off," Misty pleaded.

"No," Mya said, spinning out of the house.

Misty decided she needed to go after her before there was any more trouble.


	9. Masked Gargantua returns

When we return to Misty, we see her following Mya, trying to catch up with her.

Just then, Misty sees a spaceship coming towards her and knows it belongs to Gargantua.

"Oh no, not again," Misty said.

Then, Mya zips back to where Misty was so she could fight Gargantua.

"Foolish human, do you really think you can beat me and my minions?"Gargantua asked, coming up with a plan.

"I can beat you anytime and anywhere," Mya said.

"Minions attack," Gargantua said.

Mya wiped out all of the minions except one who grabbed Mya's face and pulled off the mask.

Gargantua made a dive for it and the mask landed right on her face causing her body to spin around in a tornado, knocking everything in her path down.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Gargantua.

Gargantua's face was a bright green color just like before.

This time, she had very sharp claws and hair like Medusa.

"Oh, it feels so good to be back," Gargantua said.

"What do we do now?" Mya asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know," Misty said.

All they could do was watch Gargantua getting closer and closer to them.


	10. How it all ended

When we return to Misty, we find her watching Gargantua leave in her spaceship to find some other planets to destroy.

When she got to a really dark planet, she found more aliens that wanted to make peace with the humans.

When they saw Gargantua, they looked scared.

"Who are you?" one of the aliens asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Gargantua said.

Then, she got back on her ship,fired a laser at the planet and destroyed it.

Then she went to a really light planet, where she found even more aliens that wanted to make peace with the humans.

When they saw Gargantua, they too looked scared.

"Who are you?" another one of the aliens asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare?" Gargantua told them.

Then she got in her ship,fired a laser at this planet and destroyed it too.

Then she headed back to Misty's planet, not knowing she was being followed by the space police.

When Gargantua got to Misty's planet, the space police put up a hologram as they landed.

When Misty saw Gargantua, she started to hide.

When Gargantua couldn't find her, Misty snuck up behind her and took off the mask which fell into a hole leading to acell on the space police's ship.

Suddenly, the space police grabbed Gargantua and brought her aboard their ship and put her in a cell.

What they didn't know was that the cell had the mask in it.

Meanwhile, Misty and Mya searched for the mask but couldn't find it.

When Gargantua saw the mask, she decided to wait to put it on.

Misty and Mya hoped it wasn't in the hands of an evil person.

The End  
For now


End file.
